Todd
by The Authoress of Heartbreak
Summary: When Midnight gets a new charm, who else does she meet other than one of her new demon bunnies? R and R! it's my own little world of humor, so u might not get it. Please read if you read Coke VS Pepsi and Vault Vs Monster! :D


.X.X.X.

Midnight sat on her bed and toyed with the charm bracelet her mother had given her right before she had died. She used to have three magic charms, a water drop, a brain, and a book. But, the brain was lost at a party, and the book broke, so she was left with the water drop.

The only people that understood the _real_ meaning of these charms were Midnight and her sister, Summer. These were charms that gave her powers. She used to be able to lift things with her mind, and read people's minds, but those charms were lost. She was left with her single magic charm, the water drop. This let her control water. Her mother had also given her a small box that looked like it would hold only a pair of earrings.

Today was September 30, the same date marked on the earring box. The day she was supposed to open it. The small red ribbon came off, along with the lid. Laying in a few folds of tissue paper were two charms, a fist and a carrot.

"WTF?! Do I have carrot kung-fu powers or something?" Midnight wondered out loud. Her eye twitched and she clicked on the fist. She raised an eyebrow and stood up. She walked downstairs and outside. She needed to get to a demolition sight.

She got there, and faced the big, old, cement wall. She pulled back her fist, and rammed it into the concrete. Slowly, the concrete cracked, and the wall came tumbling down, and Midnight ran back.

"Super strength, _sweet_. Wonder what the carrot is." She, again, said out loud. She ran up the stairs and flung herself into her room. She opened the box again and put on the carrot charm. Nothing happened.

Midnight sighed sadly. She pointed fiercely at her bedpost, nothing happened. She expected for carrots to come shooting out of her finger. ((WTF?!)) Then, a paper came tumbling out of the box. Midnight scooped it up gently and folded it open.

'_Dear Midnight,'_ it began.

'_As you are reading this, you have probably already tested out the fist charm. You are probably wondering what the carrot symbolizes. Well, as soon as you finish this letter, wait five seconds. Then, you will find out._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_PS- His name is Todd.'_

"Great…Just great…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Zero…" She was cut off by a huge beam of light in her large room. She scrambled to the edge of her bed. The figure mad of light slowly formed into a shape. It was large, the size of half a car. The light died down showing a…GIANT WHITE RABBIT?! It wasn't a rabbit like Cream or her mom Vanilla. No, this was a non anthropomorphic, pet bunny! It took a small hop forward and sniffed the leg of the bed. Midnight slowly crawled off the bed, and walked steadily towards the giant bunny. When she was a foot away, the rabbit looked up and sniffed her hand. Its height was up to above Midnight's head, and was about six feet long. Its black beady eyes glinted in the light of Midnight's many lava lamps and nightlights. It licked Midnight's hand with its large, pink tongue.

"AWW!! You are so KAWAII (cute)!" Midnight smiled and hugged the rabbit around his neck. His fur was as soft as silk, and Midnight ran her fingers through it. The bunny softly burped and sniffed Midnight's hair. She giggled like a six year old and pulled away gently. Then, she noticed he had on a black leather collar. A silver tag hung from it. On the front, it read 'Todd' and on the back it read 'protector and friend'. Midnight let the collar down and sat on her bed. Todd was stretching his neck and sniffed the door of her closet.

"Let's go for a walk, Todd!" She ran downstairs and outside. But, where was Todd? She heard light thumping and peered inside. There was a smaller version of Todd hopping down the stairs. Midnight turned and started down the cement walkway. She looked back, only to find Todd was giant again, and he was nudging her leg.

"Do you want me to ride you?" She asked. Then, to her surprise, she heard an answer in her head.

'Just get on my back. Where do you want to go?' She heard a smooth, strong voice in her head, belonging to Todd. She blinked nodded, mounting the giant fluffy bunny.

"Um…Let's go to my boyfriend's house." She whispered in a floppy ear. The rabbit made a small sound that was kinda like a sigh.

'Fine, as you wish Madam.' He responded.

"What are you?! My butler or something?!" Midnight shot him a confused look.

'Well, I'm a butler/bodyguard.' He stated with an obvious sigh. Midnight groaned and just laid down on Todd's back.

"Do you know where Shadow lives?" She asked the rabbit as he started to pick up speed down the streets.

'I've already extracted the information from your mind.' He said. She huffed and he leapt faster, nearing the familiar white mansion that Shadow shared with his 'brothers'. ((don't worry, I'll add a little bonus story, chapter, thingy after this, that will explain what I mean by 'brothers', m'kay?))

Soon enough, they arrived, and Midnight knocked on the door. An old grey wolf answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Percy! Is Shadow home?"

"Ah, indeed, Madam Midnight. He is presently in the game hall. Shall I call him?" The butler asked. She waved her hand nonchalantly and walked in, the giant rabbit following her.

"There's no need. Thank you Percy."

"As you wish, Madam. I shall go fetch Master Shadow." The butler bowed and left the room.

"So, Todd…how do you like the house?" She asked the giant bunny, who was just now sniffing an office sized palm tree. He nodded briskly, and Midnight turned her head to look at her boyfriend descending the stairs.

"So, what's up-HOLY SNAP WHAT IS THAT THING?!" He yelled as he pointed at Todd.

"Oh him? This is Todd. He's my new pet bunny! Isn't he so cute?!" She squealed and jumped up and down. Shadow's eyes visibly twitched, but went unnoticed by the snuggling feline. He could almost SWEAR that the rabbit glared at him. He shook his head and walked closer to the squealing girl and the silent giant rabbit. Shadow sighed and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist from behind, burying his head in her wavy brown hair. Todd growled and suddenly, a bolt of lightning shocked the ground a little _too close_ to Shadow's foot. He yelled and jumped back a few feet. Todd was still glaring at him. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

'Don't touch her.' The voice echoed in his head. Midnight gasped and her face wrinkled with her frown.

"Todd, please don't hurt him! I trust him! Like, add him to your trust list, or whatev!" She crossed her arms and stared for a long time at the giant white rabbit. Finally, he sighed infinitesimally and put his ears down. Midnight smiled, but Shadow was still cautious. She giggled, and got on the back of the bunny again. She patted the spot behind her.

"Get on, already! Let's go somewhere!" She grinned, showing her pointed pearly white canines. Shadow sighed again and got on top of Todd. Just then, said rabbit bucked, and Shadow flew off, crashing onto the couch.

"DAMMIT!" Midnight swore, "DON'T HURT HIM!" She started spewing curses at Todd.

"I-I'm…fine…" Shadow squeaked out, slowly getting himself up off the leather furniture piece. Midnight hissed and bared her teeth, still scolding her pet. He looked VERY scared. But then again, who wouldn't be? She already had three different ways to kill you without even breaking a sweat: freezing you, draining your blood using her healing powers, and just plain beating the living crap out of you. The poor rabbit's eyes had shrunk, his ears were practically melting into his head, and his fur was defying gravity. Midnight suddenly stopped. She was huffing from all that yelling. Then, she stood up straight and smiled big.

"I was never any good at keeping grudges. You're just too cute, anyway!" She chirped. Both the rabbit and the limping hedgehog sweatdropped. She skipped off, heading in the direction of her condo, her rabbit leaving with her. Both the dark mammal and the white one thought the same thing.

'She has some SERIOUS mood swings…'

--

WELL? How u like it? Oh and one note:

1. I know in Coke Vs Pepsi, it made it seem like I made Pepsi win. But remember, it was just OPINIONS of FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! I actually think Pepsi is a HORRIBLE waste of metal and sugar. I think it tastes like horse shit. So yeah, that's all I hafta say!

2. This is the only fic that will involve the charm bracelet. I HAVE officially changed it so that she still has water powers, super strength, healing, and summoning rabbits. PLEASE remember that!!

I don't wanna write a disclaimer becuz every1 already knows that FANS DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! All I own are some video games and an Espio plushie.

With love,

FAF (call me faffie)


End file.
